User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 9: DollAr Signs
Kelly comes back into the room. '' '''Catie:' This bed is really uncomfortable. Kelly: That's the point. Catie: Look, about what I said yesterday. Kelly: Believe me. I hear it all the time.. Kelly sits back in the chair. '' '''Kelly': ..but that only makes them more suspicious. Catie: Shouldn't you be solving a more important crime, not one that you have no proof for? Kelly: You know, I could be. But I've already had numerous altercations with you girls, and I've really had it. Catie: Yeah, that makes sense. Kelly: Whatever. Anyways, your bail has been posted. You are free to go. Catie: '''Seriously? Okay then. See you later 'girlfriend'. '''Kelly: Yeah, probably. And besides, I have to go your friend's house now. Catie: Oh god. What now. Kelly: Oh and the person who bought your bail brought this for you. Kelly hands her a letter. She opens it. “Dear Catie, you can thank me later. But not out loud. You know our deal. --A” '' ''Kelly arrives at Dani's house. Dani, Derek and Sam are standing there. '' '''Kelly:' Good morning. Sam: How could you be so stupid? Dani: '''Oh please dad. '''Kelly: '''Okay, so what happened? '''Dani: I had a party. Derek: It was great. They all look at Derek. '' '''Derek': What? I just thought I should point it out. Sam: Derek, just go to your room. Derek leaves. Dani: Anyways, the party was going great, until Lucas just collapased and fell down the stairs. Kelly: Okay, I see. Well it might have been alcohol poisoning, for example. Sam: Is Lucas okay? I don't want his mother going through all of this again. Kelly: Don't worry. He is going to be fine. But your daughter not so much. This happened on your property. You could go to jail for this. Dani: Great. Sam: Thank you, Officer. Kelly leaves. '' '''Sam:' What the hell were you thinking? Dani: I don't know. The shot fades out to Ari, Sarah, Chad and Kaylin standing by the door. '' '''Sarah:' This didn't go very well. Chad: That is, if you can even remember it. Sarah: Right. Kaylin: Ugh, where is Kieran? Sarah: Was he at the party yesterday? Kaylin: Yes, but I haven't heard from him since then. Ari: I wouldn't worry. The door suddenly swings open and Dani storms out. Sam stands in the doorway. '' '''Sam': This isn't over. Dani: Get away from me. Dani gets in her car and drives away. The other four are left behind. '' '''Chad: '''That must have gone well. ''Sarah elbows Chad. Chad: 'Ouch. ''Tori is walking in the hallway when she bumps into Chris '''Chris: Oh, why hello. Tori: Oh sorry, I didn't see you there, I was too busy being relevant to notice you. Chris: Haha nice joke. It is silent for a few seconds. '' '''Tori: '''It wasn't a joke. '''Chris': Whatever. What do you want? Tori: '''I just wanted to make sure you aren't taunting my sister and her friends again. That's MY job. '''Chris: Don't worry, I'll just leave it to you then. Tori gets all up in his face. Tori: You better. She walks off. Chris is left in a haze. Kaylin gets home after school. Tori opens the door for her. Damian comes to greet her. '' '''Damian:' Hi honey! How are you? Kaylin: Let's see. Two of my best friends are going to jail, how do you think I am? Damian: Oh okay. Tori: Kay, there's a surprise for you. Over there. Kaylin: O-okay. Kaylin walks to the dining room. The lights are off. '' '''Kaylin': What the- She turns on the lights. Sarah, Yazzy, Kieran and Ari are there. '' '''Kaylin:' Woah! Kieran: Surprise! Kieran stands up and kisses Kaylin. '' '''Kieran:' I thought you needed some cheering up. Sarah: Yeah, we all do. Kieran: Sit down! We have your faves! Kaylin: Pizza with tomato sauce, – Kieran: '''Cheese and mushrooms? '''Kaylin: I can't even believe you remembered that. Sarah: He's a keeper. Yazzy: Totally! Kaylin sits down, and they feast. To pizza, but feast, they still do. Catie, out on bail from A, heads back home. She rings the doorbell. Hanna opens the door. '' '''Hanna:' Catie? Xav: Catie? Aria: Catie! They exchange hugs. '' '''Xav:' What are you doing back? Catie: I was let out on bail! Xav: '''Bail, I didn't pay your bail... '''Catie: The police said it was anonymous. Xav: Well I am so happy! Please, we were just about to eat dinner. Catie comes in, as the snow falls. Oh, did I forget to mention that it was the last day of school before christmas break? Yeah, it is, and stuff is going down. '' ''A black figure is seen writng a letter. He puts it in an envelope, and licks it. He sticks it on a package. It is adressed to Dani... '' '''TO BE CONTINUED' Category:Blog posts